


Space Heater

by cypherd



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multiple m/c's, beel is a space heater, hell freezes over?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherd/pseuds/cypherd
Summary: When it's cold in the Devildom - it's REAL cold. And the human exchange students come up with a solution. It involves using demons as space heaters.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 67





	Space Heater

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a conversation from the OC Discord chat - where 'Beel being used as a space heater' sounded like a pretty good idea to all of us.

When it was winter in the Devildom, for the most part the demons were delighted. It was hell, it was by definition consistently hot. Even as demons went, that heat wasn’t particularly pleasant. 

Naturally however, names aside (call it 'The Devildom' all you want) it was still objectively hell so when temperatures swung the other way, they went from one extreme to another. 

The exchange students from the Celestial Realm could take the cold that was being dished out a lot better. The humans were definitely having a bit of an issue, many needing to stay near the fire with a DDD on a facetime chat as opposed to going into the RAD classrrooms. Still they were miserable save perhaps for Solomon who had a spell or two up his sleeve to keep him warm. 

Lucifer was of course the first to notice that they were down quite a few humans. None of them were in their usual preferred hang outs. No one was in their rooms..

“Mammon?” He growled, voice dangerously low. 

“Oi, oi, what’d I do? I ain’t been doin’ nothin’ wrong!” Mammon looked up in alarm, trying to figure out what it was this time from his older brother. 

“You ‘doing nothing’ is PRECISELY the point. It’s YOUR business to look out for the humans. And the humans are MISSING. You had better provide an answer.”

“Oh that. Beel happened.”

Lucifer turned this over in his brain once before he very carefully asked. “All of them?” His stomach, heart and several other organs seemed to have dropped out of him, a prickling chilly fear that had nothing to do with the temperature taking their place.

“Uh yeah. One of the angels too if I’m not mistaken.” 

The Avatar of Pride was agog. “AND YOU DIDN’T THINK TO STOP THIS?” He put a hand to his forehead. “...I mean I know Beelzebub, but even I didn't think he could do THAT.”

Mammon shrugged.. “What’s ta st----Oh. Heh. You think he--naw, not that. C’mon, now ya think I'd be calm like that if he..., No one’s eaten if that’s what you mean. This way...” 

Honestly curious now that he had been reassured that everyone was alive and not being digested, Lucifer set off after his brother who lead him up the stairs and into the twins’ room. Sure enough, the entirety of the exchange program was there and so was Beel. 

The demon in question was in a sort of odd half sitting position in the ‘lap’ of an angel who could take his weight. Nearby, another of the humans was using his head and upper shoulders as a pillow. Others still were huddled under his arms, pressed against his legs and a few were content at laying against his stomach, being used as shelves for his snacks. One or two were even resting nearby, glad to be warm for once.

“Yeah yeah, I’d get in on the action here but for the time being Beel being a space heater is definitely workin’.”

“Hey…” one of the humans poked another. “It’s your turn!”

As if on cue the other one tapped raised their head and went streaking past Lucifer and Mammon with barely a ‘hello’ 

The observing duo turned to watch them race down the stairs. They didn’t have to wait long to suss out where they’d gone as they were returning in a moment with a restock of food.

The look on Mammon’s face was pure envy. It could not have been clearer he would love for a large pile of humans to bring him - well - probably not food in his case. But Beel had all of them at his beck and call and if he realized it, which...was possible...but he probably just considered it a perk.

Lucifer did not want to admit that he was a little impressed with Mammon (and Beel) at this point. “I see. Do monitor the situation. And I suppose that since it is a solution, perhaps...it is not so terrible that it will take some time to get appropriate equipment to keep the humans comfortable here in the Devildom. Beelzebub is not the only demon who runs hot.

Mammon grinned. Every so often he could definitely appreciate Lucifer. 


End file.
